Acting Without Thought
by Cha Min Su
Summary: Harry is madly in love with Snape but doesn't really have the courage to tell him.{Set in GOF}So Harry takes a potion to transform himself into a woman so that he can get close to Snape and find out if he really does like Harry. Snape already knows that the woman is Harry after some potion went missing! Warning: GRAPHIC! Mpreg (Later on) and Gay love! Don't read if you don't like!
1. Chapter 1

Acting Without Thought.

Harry had beeen hiding behind his glasses for the most part of this year; his fith year. Sure with the Tri-Wizard tournament slowly taking over his life he could blame the stress on his inability to eat or manage a decent night's sleep...when in fact it wasn't his fear of dragons or merpeople that had him so worried; he'd crossed paths with a basalisk and Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tail. His worsening conflict of emotions was caused by his ability to question his sexuality. Harry was hopelessly in love with a person of the same sex. It wasn't like he could feel falsely in love or mistake these feelings for warmth or comfort because the one he has fallen for has a spot reserved for Harry on his prominent cold shoulder. Even still knowing that his love was unrequited, he couldn't shake the tugs on his heart strings that had became more painful than 'butterfly-like'.

School life went on and people just assumed that Harry-s behavior was a compilation of hormones, angst and exhaustion. His friends; Ron and Hermione tried to get the overly confused teenager to spill the beans on why he had been so perplexed for such a lengthy part of the year. Yet Harry could only force out excuses everytime they would ask: "I'm just tired" or "I'm just overly stressed about the O.W.L.S" such problems were easily relatable and so his friends brought them not wholely but it kept them quieter for a while longer. Harry felt rotten, deciving his friends, when all they wanted to do was help him but Harry felt too in the dark like nobody could ever know how he feels.

Today was to be like no other day Harry would wake up depressed, go to breakfast depressed he would more or less spend the entire day moping around in self-pity. Once again he made his way down to the Great Hall and picked at his food. A teacher approached him; the sound of premium leather shoes and the rustling of a cloak stopped behind him. These two sounds were all too familar to Harry, he had memoried them in fact he dreampt about them almost every night. The fact that the one he loved so dearly was standing right behind him made him stop moving, his body became rigid and his eyes exploded to unnecessary lengths. Several images flashed before him, said teacher could hug him from behind or run his fingers through his hair, despite those possibilities being rather impossible it still made his heart beat possessively quickly...so much so he was frightened of anybody being able to hear it.

"Potter." Hearing his name called in such a husky and manly tone made him shiver with excitement. "Need I remind you that you have to keep your strenths up?" Harry considered the odds for a moment, was his potions teacher actually concerned about him? Such a thought sent hot flashes to his face and under his mess if hair Harry's cheeks turned s crimson red.

"I'm not hungry Professor." Harry spoke, without making eye contact for he was too ashamed of his glowing cheeks and whatever perverted or insightly romantic ideas that would spring from doing so.

"Very well." Snape span around and marched down the isle. Harry couldn't help but watch his Professor walk away from him through the gaps in his bangs, it felt so lonley to watch Professor Snape distance himself from Harry.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked before he sat down. "Did he hit ya' Harry? Your all red in the face." Harry kicked himself mentally because he was embarrassed by the fact that his cheeks still shone.

"No...I just...no. It's just a little hot today." Harry lied. Ron looked side to side and took note of most of the students who sat wrapped up in a scalf and extra layers.

"If you say so. Hang on...where's Hermione?" Hermione had been spending the majority of her time with her new boyfriend Victor Krum. Ron was obviously jealous of how close they were but he too kept his feelings in the dark.

"She's in the library with Krum. Why?" Harry knew that his best friend had feelings for their female friend and Harry wanted Ron to tell him so it wouldn't be so tense. However, if Ron was as secretive as he was then it would be like getting blood from a stone.

"I thought so. What does she see in him anyways?" Ron felt threatened, Krum was his competition and Ron merely pales to Krum's standards.

"I guess he's attractive, athletic...assertive." Maybe Harry could have answered in a more masculine way he could have avoided the absurd look on his friend's face.

"I wouldn't go that far...the guy's an absolute twat." Ron huffed with defeat. Harry could only shake his head disapprovingly.

"Not more than a month ago you were at his feet. You would have hexed yourself if he asked you to." Harry could remember as clear as day, Ron bigging Krum up...he was practically swooning.

"That was because he's an amazing quiddich player...now I've gotten to know 'im he's an arse hole..." Ron mumbled on to himself.

"You haven't even spoken to the guy, Ron." Ron was hardly ever a hating person, sure he disliked Malfoy and his gang but that was the extent of it, rarely does he speak badly of him unless it's to cheer Harry up.

"I know him enough to see that he's a tosser." Ron put his head in his arms it seemed like he was sulking.

"That's enough Ron." Harry snapped. Ron sighed even deeper into his robes. Whilst Harry turned his attention to the center of his world, Snape. Just something as simple as watching Snape eat made Harry happy. Sure, he realized that Snape was a weird choice for a first love considering how robot like and stiff he is but all those things that Harry hated most about him disappeared. It's when their eyes met from across the distance of the hall, or at least Harry thought that Snape was staring at him. Either way he spun his head round and picked up the morning paper so it seemed like he had something to do. Snape had left The Great Hall shortly after because perhaps Harry's lustful eyes were rather uncomfortable.

Harry slept really well this night unlike many others. It was quite obvious to what kind of dream he was having, this dream was shapping out to be quite a musky dream, full of lust and various fluids. It was certainly not the first dream like this that he'd had and it sure beat dreaming about death or Lord Voldemort.

In his sleep Harry felt himself grasp hold of the bed covers as the dream he was having progressed.

"Harry...you can't make a sound. Got it?" Professor Snap placed a hand over Harry's mouth to silence him before they get caught or before they disturb the paintings on the wall. It wasn't conventional or all to comfortable but Snape had Harry pressed to the wall in the corridor leading to the girl's bathroom.

"Professor..." Harry breathed out horsley. Harry was not going to make a sound or at least he'd try to. Harry currently had his legs wrapped around Professor Snape's waist just waiting for his teacher to fill him.

"Potter, prepare yourself." Snape slowly inserted his erection into Harry's waiting hole. Inch by inch all of Snape fit inside the boy.

"Mnn!" Harry flung his arms around his Professor's neck as Snape began to move his cock around inside him. Harry resented the fact that he couldn't scream out with pleasure.

"You've been dying to have me inside you for so long Potter." Snape hissed before infusing his mouth with Harry's. Snape came in for the tongue but a set of teeth barricade his entrance.

"Huu..." Harry opened his mouth and Snape's tongue invaided. Harry tasted so sweet that Snape gently groaned into the young Potter's mouth. Snape reached a hand up and began to carress Harry's chest and fondle with his nipples. "Need you..." Harry moaned out loud.

"I'm going to make you suffer, I'm going to hold you off until you want to scream." Snape kissed along the side of Harry's neck. Even the feel of hot breath against his skin made him tremble with pleasure.

"No. I can't take much more..." Harry was a virgin and this was the first time he had sex. It felt so new and alien that he was desperate for orgasm.

"Not until I say so boy." Snape began to pound into Harry's arse at a quicker pace than before and precisely hitting the spot-that-must-not-be-named. Harry's hair continually flopped into his forehead as it became damp with sweat.

"Take me!" Snape need not do anything more than grabb the student by the cock and begin rubbing it down. "Ah!" Harry was caught off guard by the sudden pleasure and moaned a little too loudly.

"You like that Potter?" Harry nodded vigorously. The only thing he could think of that would stop himself from moaning was to kiss Snape a combination of having his dick pumped and being fucked up the ass lead him to start ejaculating pre cum.

"Yes. Professor Snape!" Snape would never admitt it but he was close to cumming too. So he gave it his all for the final minute before his legs turned to jelly. "I'm..I'm..." Harry's back arched and his head hit the wall as a surge if hot energy overwhelmed him. He came in hot white spurts onto Snape's black cloak.

"Right now..." Snape grunted as he gave one final thrust and he too came, all inside Harry. It was marvelous. The two were caught panting and twitching not moments after release.

Harry lie in his bed, soiled and sweaty as though he had actually engaged in sexual intercorse. Sadly, no it was all a dream even if it felt so real that Harry creamed his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was rearing it's merry head round the corner and already it was late November, at the start of December the decorations would be brought back out again and the ceiling is bewitched with falling snow and candles. It was an excellent time of the year, the Christmas break was comming up and already Harry had made plans to stay with Ron rather than going home to a rather drull Dursley holiday celebration.

It was after curfew but Harry couldn't help but wonder the castle, maybe a late night wonder round would make him tired enough to sleep.

"Lumos." Harry lit his wand and held it towards the ground so that he wouldn't disturb the paintings who all hang fast asleep. He'd been caught too many times snooping around by various different portraits on the wall. At this very moment things felt familiar, familiar to the dream he had a while back; every dream was a different senario so he could remember them all. Harry could bed his guinnies that Professor Snape would catch him learking around the castle this late after hours.

"Boy! Put that light out!" Harry had woken a particular grumpy painting that seems to always cause a commotion. Even in the pitch plack darkness of the halls, no wand, that blasted picture would rat him out to the neatest faculty member.

"Sorry..." Harry dimmed his wand and continued to walk endlessly down the hallway. He must have been walking for a good while before he decided that his legs hurt and he in turn driffted back down to his dorm. It was painfully ironic how only on his way back could he hear the sound of foot falls walking towards him, getting louder and louder until they were unmistakingly recognized.

"Let me guess. Potter." Snape stopped before Harry, he wasn't able to see Harry after he turner of his light. He thought that he may be able to slip away unseen. Yet as he tried to escape he was grabbed by the hod on his jumper and stopped. "Lumos."

"Sorry Sir. I was sleepwalking..." He'd used that excuse so many times that Snape had to believe him this time, right?

"You and your father alike. Both of you poking your nose in where it shouldn't aught to. We're going to Dumbledore." Snape had let Harry off the hook too many times and today Harry's luck had reached it's expiration date.

"Hedmaster this is the fith time that I have caught young Mr Potter out after curfew." Professor Snape exclaimed to Dumbledore.

"The fith time you say? Harry what on earth were you doing roaming around the castle after hours?" Dumbledore spoke humbly to Harry.

"He claimed to have been sleepwalking." Snape put snidely. Harry realized at that moment that this situation was far from the one he dreamed about. Instead of a happy ending Harry could tell he'd be slapped with a detention.

"Sleepwalking. I see. Well Professor Snape, you may punish Harry however you see fit." Harry sighed deeply, as much as he loved Professor Snape he hated detention.

"A week's detention." Professor Snape spat out.

"And so it will be done. Harry the curfew is put in place for a reason. I'd like for you to respect it." Harry listened to Dumbledore, he didn't always agree with what his Headmaster has said but he always follows his orders.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore knew how to talk to students, his calming tone and sincerity that swam in his eyes was enough to make even Malfoy listen.

"Now off to bed. It's only getting later." Dumbledore warned.

"I expect to see you in my office tomorrow after class. You will spend your detention catching up in potions." Harry had absentmindedly fallen behind in potions because it was so hard to concentrate with Professor Snape teaching.

"Will do Sir." Harry wasted no time loitering or procrastinating in the halls, he went straight to the dorms. It was weird to say that he was looking forward to seeing Professor Snape in detention. In fact he was actually nervous; about what to wear or rather how to wear his uniform, what his hair looked like and even worried about if his shoes were clean enough for tomorrow.

"Harry you coming to watch the game?" Harry gave up quiddich after his name was entered into the Tri-Wizard cup. He figured that he should resist broken arms and cracked shins that he would aquire from falling off of his broom during a match.

"I can't, I've got detention with Snape..." Harry made out like he was short tempered with the idea of serving a detention.

"That's rotten luck. I guess I'll have to fill you in later." Harry couldn't stay long he wanted to check himself out in the mirror before he lovingly flocked to Snape's ooffice When Harry arrived at the first floor boy's toilets he pulled out a comb and his tooth brush.

"I look awful..." Harry noticed the large grey bags under his eyes, if he noticed them then Professor Snape surely would too. Harry actually considered himself quite lucky that he hadn't had bad skin as a teenager so far. After Harry had combed his mop of hair and brushed his teeth he left the bathroom before he was to be late for his detention with Snape. Once Harry had reached his potions class he quietly made his way inside.

"Mr Potter your detention doesn't start until you are here." Harry was so sure not to make a sound but still Snape knew that he was here.

"Yes, Sir." He shyly approached the door frame of Snape's room. He didn't know what to do so he waited to be invited inside.

"Sit." Snape snapped out a chair that broke away from being tucked away at the desk.

"Thank you Sir." Harry took that chair and scooted into the desk. This is what it felt like to be only inches away from Snape on an academic level. Harry knew that his next phallase dream was going to set in Snape's office.

"Where are your books Potter?" Snape had expected Harry to sit and get his books out straight away but instead the teenager sat and stared idoly at his Professor.

"Oh. Right..." Harry opened up his satchel and took out his potions book.

"Good. Now...I trust that I can leave you alone for a mmoment? While I am gone you will read pages 86-90." Snape rose from his chair and left Harry inside his office. "Don't touch anything." Snape ordered just as he left the classroom.

"Well...I can't make any promises..." Harry could definitely not be trusted in a potions lab by himself. Sure he wouldn't go making anything he shouldn't but he'd have a look round Professor Snape's collection of little viles that lie on shelves in the corner of the study right next door. Harry does what Harry does and wonders through Snape's extensive collection of ingredients for potions and pre mixed potions.

Potions came in varying sized bottles with different labels and different names. Luckily enough each potion was labeled what it's purpose was seeing as Harry was indeed slacking a little. Whilst browsing he came across a little pink vile with s heart stopper, it looked very contrasting to the liquid death that sat beside it. Harry wondered why such a potion was in such a pretty little bottle then he took note of the fact that such a potion was infatuation, deadly if not used by the right person. When Harry opened the bottle he remembered that to the individual, the potion's smell differs. Harry could smell old books and musk which sent his sinuses into a frenzy of happiness.

The idea to steal such a potion and use it on Professor Snape was tempting but Harry knew that it wasn't real love just pretend feelings and delusions. Even if he was to give Professor Snape a dose of this there's no saying that he'd actually fall for Harry enough to preform what Harry could only dream about. He needed something more than that.

"If only I was a woman..." Then it hit him, like a rogue bludger. He was in the potions storeroom, if there was something here that could turn Harry into a girl it would be sitting on these shelves right in front of him. Thus Harry began to search for a gender swap potion; with the infatuation potion already stashed away an evil plan was about to be brewed.

Harry didn't have much more time to look, he could faintly hear Professor Snape and Professor McGonagle talking just outside the door. Luckily he found the potion annoying as it were; very close to the entrance. Being this scheming made Harry's heart pound, the fear of being caught was excillerating and nerve rracking

"Ah yes, Mr Potter. You have read the pages I presume. So you won't have any problem with telling me how to brew a cauldron's worth of gogglewax?" Professor Snape knew that Harry wouldn't have read the pages, even if he had Professor Snape would still ask.

"I'm sorry Sir but I didn't..." Harry knew that is Snape found out about him stealing from his store he'd be in big trouble.

"I knew you wouldn't. Lazy, just like your father." Harry frowned. His love for Snape was strong and tightened everyday but the fact that Professor Snape constantly spoke about his father in a rather unsettling way was beginning to agitate him.

"Sorry Professor but I don't appreciate you speaking about my father like that." Harry was still offened about Snape's remark.

"Apologies. Now if you don't read the pages 86-90 I will make your detention longer." Snape threatened. Of course Snape needed to teach Harry some potions after he had read those select pages. The longer he had to wait the longer he'd have to put up with the miserable Potter boy.

"Yes...sir." Professor Snape watched Harry read over his shoulder to make sure that he was actually reading.

"Pity that you're missing the game today Potter. Seems like your team can't live without you." Harry took that as a compliment. He did also know that the team had to permanently fill Harry's shoes if they wanted to win anything anytime soon.

"I'm sure everybody will fill me in later...I'm probably not missing much like you said Professor." Snape scoffed at Harry's fickle mindedness. It was almost as though Harry had lost faith in his team and house all because of Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

It was officially the first day of December and student from every house came down to the Great Hall, early in the morning to watch the moment Hogwarts put up all of the decirations many waited in their dorms for the fairy lights and the trees to go up. The first years had never seen a christmas like it.

The ceilings were bewitched with candles and across the walls holly and ivy appeared in large bunches. The lighting of the castle made it really feel like celebrating. A large, decorated tree went up; with glass snowglobe decorations that continually snowed as well as twinkling fair lights. Professor Dumbledore pulled out the large ball of lights and shook his head with horror, it amazed him that the muggle lights managed to get tangled even when not in use. Luckily, with the help of magic, Professor McGonagle managed to hang the lights on the tree within srconds.

All this merriment still couldn't shake the sour Professor Snape, he hated Christmas as much as he resented those who enjoy this time of year. He was the Scrooge of the school...he'd actually been known to hand out detentions as lightly as pulling crackers.

Of course not everybody was so negative at this time of year; one boy had been waiting for this opportunity to raise the roof. Harry had been planning what to do over the last few days...sure he had the gender swap potion and the infatuation potion but what he'd do with them was still a mystery. He'd thought about slipping Snape the infatuation potion and quickly take the gender swap potion... Would Snape buy it? Would Harry actually do it; he's no romantic or even remotely spontaneous.

"Harry you know that you're not allowed out after curfew remember last time..." Ron had caught his friend in the act. Harry was in fact leaving their dorm room.

"I know Ron. That's why I'm taking my dad's cloak this time." Harry unveiled the cloak from between his arms.

"Alright then...just don't get caught we need you out there tomorrow." Harry had to play tomorrow or else Gryffindor would loose to Slytherin thus facing a round of moccary until Christmas was over.

"I won't trust me." Harry was going to see Snape tonight. He didn't have much of a plan but he was best at making things up as he goes along.

"See you tomorrow then Harry." Ron truged back to bed, Harry knew that Ron probably wouldn't remember this conversation because Ron was nearly asleep...it was a wonder that he didn't begin snoring as he walked back up the stairs.

"Right..." Harry was worried about getting caught but even more so worried about being caught by Snape and then having to go straight to Dumbledore.

Harry followed the long maze of corridors without making a sound, he didn't use his want to navigate otherwise that would blow the illusion and probably wake some paintings. Harry knew roughly where he was going, he was headed to the girls bathroom on the second floor, it was too far to the ground floor toilets seeing as Snape's office was the last room at the end of the corridor.

When Harry reached the bathroom he shook off his cloak; for such a thin material it was awfully stuffy. Harry wasn't wasting any time it was too risky this bathroom is checked regularly with whomever is on patrol. Harry pulled the gender swap potion out of his right pocket and poped off the lid. Harry knew that if he slowed his pace then he'd loose his confidence. So like ripping of a plaster he downed the potion in one sour gulp.

Nothing had happened, Harry expected for the potion to happen instantaneously but he found himself staring at his own reflection.

"I'm still me." Harry threw the bottle down a toilet, piled it high with tissue and flushed the chain. He watched as the bottle swirled away. "Damn..." Harry kicked himself for being to optimistic.

Harry ran the cold tap and washed his face with the water. It was much unpredicted but as Harry rose his dripping face to stare into the mirror hair began to grow, long black hair stretched out from his scalp. Harry ran his fingers through the hair, unlike his usual mess of hair; the hair was silky and smooth. He laughed to himself, it was fantastic.

His bottoms became snug as if there was noting filling them. Harry had to check it out. He pulled at the waistband of his pjymas and gawked horrifically. His penis was gone! Now there lie a vagina it was surprisingly neat, not that he'd ever seen a girl's vagina before but just the thought of it alone turned him on. Out of curiosity he had to touch it. It was very different from what was usually in that spot. So a nervous hand crept down and glazed over the strip of hair; Harry had that before but as his hand glided further down it became more alien. There were flaps, two of them and a loop of skin that was sensitive to the touch. Then there was the hole behind it all, it was obvious what that was for.

"I hope this works..." Harry was worried that his newly appointed vagina wouldn't work when needed.

That wasn't the extent of it, Harry's shirt grew surprisingly tight. As two large breasts protruded from his chest. Straight away he could feel the cold draft in the bathroom, it made his nipples hard. Harry was shocked that ge was gifted with such a large pair of breasts, they were definitely bigger than Hermione's. Harry just had to look, he'd seen breasts in magazines and on the tv in fact he was quite fond of breasts. It was amazing that he had a pair of his own to inspect. So he pulled up his shirt. His breasts were round and soft so much so that they'd make excellent pillows. Sure his nipples were hard but he knew that they'd soften when it was warmer.

Harry put down his shirt and once again focused his attention on the mirror. His face had changed. His eyes were more rounded, his cheeks were a pale pink, his lips fuller and his jaw smoother. It was a wonder, he still looked very similar.

"The scar..." His scar was still on his forehead. It would definitely be a give away. "I knew this wouldn't work..." Harry stopped for a moment and thought. 'if I slip Snape the infatuation potion then it won't matter.' "You can do it Harry." He told himself.

Harry flug his cloak over his body and snuck out of the bathroom. He ran a hand over the wall to guide himself around. Harry had always had delicate hands but now he had a delicate waist, delicate chest and extremely delicate private parts.

Harry stopped outside Snape's office for a moment, his new body had given him the confidence to make it this far. Now he only wondered how he would announce himself and what approach he'd take; sexy, innocent or just pounce.

Harry knocked on the door and waited to hear foot steps before taking off the cloak.

"Who is it?" Snape barked at the door.

"I'm new! I just need some help..." Harry's voice had changed, it'd gone up an octive now he sounded like a girl.

"What is your name?" The door was still closed between them. Harry gulped as he tried to think of a name for himself. At that moment he was blank.

"My name is...Kim. Kim Bell." Harry lied. Snape unlached his door and opened it wide.

"Don't you know that it's against school rules to be out of bed at this time of night Miss Bell?" This seemed all too familiar.

"Yes...Professor...?" Harry pretended not to know who Snape was. At least Harry could sell his character well enough for Snape to have opened the door.

"Professor Snape. When did you arrive?" Snape glared down at Harry.

"Today...I was out of bed because Dumbledore got a letter from my parents. He needed to speak to me. I told him that I knew my way back but it seems as though I don't..." Snape scoffed at Harry.

"What is your house?" Harry had to think, if he was in any house but Snape's then Snape would only show Harry the way back to his dorm.

"I'm in Slytherin. I came just after dinner today..." Snape wondered why he hadn't seen this girl or was introduced to this girl before now.

"I'm the head of Slytherin." Snape cleared his throat lightly before stepping aside.

"Sorry Professor Snape. I didn't know. This is awkward...fancy meeting your new student in her pjymas." Harry tucked a piece of hair around his ear and walked on through.

"It's fine. I'm sure you'll make a better impression tomorrow." Snape insisted and closed the door.

"I didn't think that I'd come so late in the year but I got kicked out of my old school last week. Dumbledore scooped me up." Harry smiled. He figured that he'd better start flirting soon or Snape might send him away.

"You were sorted into my house. The fact that you were thrown out of your last school is concerning." Snape's face turned bitter.

"I came to this school to start fresh because at my old school I had a relationship with a teacher. But you can't tell anyone...it's our secret, right Professor?" Harry didn't expect Snape to buy it but at least he tried.

"I see. Well..." Harry watched as Snape began to stutter. He enjoyed it, Harry knew that Snape was a collected and dignified man but at this second he was searching for words.

"I've said too much haven't I? Well..." Harry leaned forward so that his Professor could see his clivage.

"Indeed. Do you want some tea you look very cold?" Snape could see Harry's nipples poking out through his shirt. Snape was a man after all and men were drawn to the female fesique.

"I'd love some Professor." Snape left the room. Harry could have jumped for joy. He had Snape drooling over him, a thing he had never thought could happen.

Snape came back shortly after with two cups of tea on saucers. He placed both cups on the table and sat down.

"Sir, this might be asking for too much but could you get me a blanket? It's so cold." Harry made sure to flash his breasts as he reached for his drink.

"Not at all..." Snape poped out of the room and Harry sprung into action. He threw off the lid of the infaction potion and poured it all in. There was a slight puff of pink smoke as the fluids mixed but it thankfully subsided before Snape came back.

"Here." Snape handed Harry the blanket and sat down again. Harry watched with anticipation as Snape drank from the cup.

"Thanks. The tea is good...mnn." Harry remembered seeing numerous women in Dudley's magazines who sit in awkward positions to attract males so he tried one out. He bent his legs on the chair and parted them slightly. As a finishing touch he drapped a hand over his crotch.

"Yes it is..." Snape took another mouth full as he kept his eyes on Harry.

"Are you okay Professor? You're staring..." Snape turned his head quickly with embarrassment.

"I just...it's just..." Harry began to laugh at his Professor's helplessness. It was cute to see apposed to his usual stiff upper lip.

"I know. Most males find me hard to resist. I think it's the breasts...or it could be my arse...my curves or even my face." Snape dropped his tea, the cup smashed and the little reamins of tea splashed out onto the floor.

"I don't know if I can help myself..." Snape looked desperate. He remained in his seat, it seemed as though he had some self control.

"Come. And. Get. It." Harry had only dreamed of this moment. He was ready for his Professor.

"It'll be our little secret."


	4. Chapter 4

Snape lunged off his chair to embrase Harry. Snape had a look of hunger in his eyes like he was gazing upon a feast after being starved. Harry cared not for the fact that this love was coming from infatuation, maybe he aught to care a lot more than he did. In the moment the words came to him like he was living a different life; he was a different person completely...a normal person with everyday circumstances.

"I could get in a lot of trouble for this..." Snape muttered as he put his face in Harry's breasts.

"Let's not worry about this now." Harry demanded. He just wanted this to happen too much, so much so that he hadn't thought about being excluded or Professor Snape being fired. He admitted it, he was selfish.

"Okay." Snape lifted Harry's shirt off and in front of him were a pair of large breasts. He couldn't help but kiss them..all over. Starting from the skin around the nipple, kissing in circles until he reached the nipples.

"Mnn..." Harry didn't know that it would feel that great to have somebody caress his breasts. His ordinary nipples did nothing for him but Harry could get used to this.

"I want to make you scream." Snape huffed. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close until their privates touched.

"That won't be hard." It was strange, he felt horny...the sensation was the same but he was wet. His vagina was wet...it was uncomfortable but hot at the same time. His vagina began to pulse.

"Hm." Snape scoffed. As he put his mouth around Harry's nipple the other hand went to play with the other nipple. The feeling of Snape's tongue on his nipples made him want to moan loudly.

"Professor..." Harry wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the euphoria. He wondered how great actual sex felt after the foreplay.

"Don't speak." Snape shoved his mouth onto Harry's lips, it was their first actual kiss. It was more forceful than what he had dreamed about but it felt amazing just the same.

Snape's tongue invaded Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't believe how nice Snape tasted after all he was usually cold and miserable but on this night Snape was hot and passionate.

The more they kissed the more and more Harry's underwear filled with wetness. He couldn't help but begin to rock his hips against Snape's concealed erection.

"That horny are you?" Snape teased. Harry innocently nodded his head. "Fine." Snape slid his hands into Harry's underwear. His hands were cold so it made Harry shiver as he stooped so low. "My look how wet you are." Snape ran his finger over Harry's clit.

"Uhh!" Harry cried out. The feeling was unique. It was a lot more pleasurable than he'd expected. Snape's responce to Harry's cry was to only rub his clit harder.

"So you like that now?" Snape smirked deviously. "Let me show you something." Snape pulled Down Harry's bottoms and pants. He liked what he saw. So he ducked his head down and kissed Harry's clit.

"Woah...!" Harry was shocked at what his Professor was doing he had no idea what was going on but he enjoyed it. So Snape began to lick Harry's clit up and down. Harry was weaping, his vagina was so wet that it was slippery.

"It looks like Miss Bell is ready." Snape pulled down his trousers and second following, his underwear. His dick was huge.

"Huh?" Harry was shocked. It was larger than he had imagined. Larger than he'd dreamed about.

"I know." Snape touched his dick. It made him twitch slighly. It was long and throbbing, Harry was desperate to touch it.

"Let me..." Harry reached out and held on firmly. As if it was instinctual he began to pump it like he does his own. Snape moaned out.

"Urgh... Put your mouth on it." Harry looked up at his Professor. Professor Snape had actually asked him to blow him off. It was a dream come true.

"Yes Professor." Harry did as he was told and began to lick the sides of Snape's dick. Along the large vein that stuck out from the left side. The other hand groaped Snape's balls. Harry squeezed then like Snape had done his breasts. When he thought of breasts something came to mind... Harry gave kitten licks to the tip of Snape's penis and then withdrew. Harry clasped his breasts together and slid Snape's penis through the tiny gap between the breasts.

"That's right..." Snape began to thrust his hips into Harry's breasts the warmth and softness of Harry's breasts made Snape crazy. Harry put his mouth around Snape's dick for extra pleasure. Snape rolled his head back and continued to thrust. His hand grabbed the back of Harry's head and Snape pulled him in closer. "If you aren't careful Bell I'm going to cum in your mouth." Harry wanted that.

"I want your cum Professor." Harry moaned out.

"Well..." Snape began to thrust more quickly and forcefully into Harry's breasts. He was inches from coming. Harry also used his breasts to pump on Snape's cock as he became hungry for cum. "I'm going to...!" Snape gave one final thrust and his orgasm took over. Harry still pumped Snape's dick as he came inside Harry's mouth. When the orgasm was over Harry kissed Snape. They share Snape's spunk in the sloppiness of the kiss.

"It's your turn Miss Bell." Snape pushed Harry backwards onto the floor. He grabbed Harry's legs and lifted them over his waist. Snape took no time slipping his erection inside of Harry. It glided in with ease.

"Ah!" Harry yelled. The feeling was tight and sore at first. Snape's cock filled all of him inside. He could feel Snape hitting a sweet spot that he never knew even existed.

"Don't tense." Harry tried to relax his shoulders and breathe deeply. It wasn't long until Snape pulled out and slamed his nine inches back inside Harry's hole.

"Mnnn..." Harry moaned out. The pleasure inside was building. He had felt really close to orgasm before, when Snape was licking his new parts but he couldn't because he was too afraid of cumming on Snape.

"Enjoy it Kim." Snape leaned over and kissed Harry. The kiss wasn't as desperate as before. This kiss was romantic and comfortable. Snape continued to thrust into Harry at a slow and steady speed making each thrust last.

"Professor. It feels so good." Harry's breathing became horse and frantic. Snape pulled away from a lingering kiss and stroked Harry's stomach gently. Snape began to fiddle with Harry's nipples once again as he fucked the girl Harry had become. "Nggg!" Harry wailed. The combination of being fucked and his breasts touched sent Harry into a frenzy of twitching.

"You'll make me cum again." Snape whispered. Harry could only bite his lip to prevent himself from calling out in pleasure.

"Please..." Harry begged. He wanted Snape to pick up the pace because Harry was beginning to pant and sweat. He was already close to orgasm.

"What do you want me to do? Say it." Snape egged him on. Harry could barely form a sentence.

"I want...I want you to go harder!" Harry groaned. Snape chuckled.

"As you wish." Snape began to give his all. It would all be over soon. Harry's back arched as he felt an unfamiliar heat rise from his head to his vagina.

"Professor...I'm...uh uh!" Harry whimpered. Harry came; it was different than when he was a man, he'd squirt out white sticky stuff and then he'd slump down into a world of guilt. But this time he came, there was no visible liquid loss just a throbbing feeling and a wet...everywhere. Snape was still thrusting. His game was a little off and his thrusts were rugged.

"Auhh. Hhhhm." Snape came for the second time in one night. It was an amazing feeling because Harry could feel Snape's cum fill his insides.

"Professor. We should do this again sometime." Harry huffed out with a smile on his face.

"If you don't come back I will bring you back." Snape pulled out of Harry and kissed him softly.

"I'd love to stay but it's late Professor." Snape nodded his head and stood up from the ground.

"You should. You don't want me to give you a detention do you Miss Bell?" Snape teased but in a professional teacher-like tone.

"Give me detention. I've been very naughty. You should teach me a lesson." Harry pounced onto Professor Snape playfully.

"Don't tempt me." Harry began to get dressed. His underwear were still a little soggy but he'd manage until he get got to the dorm.

"I'll see you around Professor." Harry left Snape's office with a heavy heart. He was the happiest boy/girl in the entire world. It was nothing like he had imagined it to be. He was so merry that he skipped back to his dorms without his cloak on.

Harry couldn't help but think of what an amazing time he had in his dreams. Ge gad managed to have brilliant sex with the one he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Is there a new fourth year in my house, Albus?" Professor Snape stood in front of the headmaster, he looked awfully confused. He hadn't heard anything about the girl from last night before which was rather odd.

"No. Why...is there something that you wish to share with me Severus?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Right. I thought so. Never mind Albus...I have something to take care of." Professor Snape spun his cloak around and left Dumbledore's office. His frown was even deeper today than usual.

Snape came bursting into his potions storage room with a bee in his bonett. After hearing that there wasn't a new student in his house he came to the conclusion that somebody must have stolen something from his storage room, a potion to turn him crazy or something. He did know one thing; last night was not a dream.

Snape began searching the shelves for missing potions. Professor Snape knew where everything was kept to prepare for such time that anything goes missing in the, potentially, most dangerous part of the school. Snape searched along the left side, nothing was out of place or missing. Yet in the middle, second shelf a potion was missing. Already he knew that it was an infactuation potion because all of the dangerous potions were kept on that shelf and he could list them all. The thing that was missing was the infactuation potion. Snape carried on looking. Some potions hadn't been moved in years thus they collected dust.

Professor Snape worked his way down yo the end of the right side of shelves and also found a circular patch of clean space. Snape scoffed. Putting two and two together he then made the assumption that it was a male student that he had fornicated with the night before.

The thought sickened him deeply. He had ran his hands all over a man, he let a man jerk him off, he fucked a man. Snape's skin crawled tremendously.

With that news he slumped back on his chair in his office. He thought back to last night and admittedly it was the best sex he had ever had. Even thinking about it gave him an erection, he was disgusted.

Without even contemplating he envisioned the girl from the night before; her long black hair, large breasts, smooth skin, pink lips and her eyes...were familiar. It was almost like he had seen those eyes before. During the heat of the night he must have forgotten about her eyes. The girl's eyes were a grey-blue color. Snape made a list of names in his head of all the males that he knew that had blue eyes; there was Draco, Felix, Thomas, Harvey, Josh, Sam...Potter. Once he reached that name he froze. Potter's eyes; they were exactly like his mother's...they were so similar to the girl that he met last night.

Snape had taken notice of Potter's angsty behavior lately. Snape had caught Harry staring at him several times over the months, it was a little weird but Snape ignored it. Harry always stuttered around Snape...Snape ignored that too because he knew how intimidating he was. Now that he mentioned it all in relation to very recent events everything made sense.

"Potter!" He growled angrilly. Snape had fallen for somebody that wasn't even real. Snape had developed feelings over the night for this girl but everything turned out to be Potter. He was disappointed...the second time, in his life, ever that he had liked a person and it turns out to be the hell spawn of his first love.

"Harry! Wake up it's breakfast!" Ron jumped on Harry whilst he slept hoping to wake his friend up. Harry only groaned and turned around. "C'mon Harry!" Ron yelled.

" Ron..." Harry stirred awake. Already after being awake for only seconds he was smiling.

"What's got you?" Ron stared at his friend blankly. It was unusual to see Harry smiling like that after being asleep. Especially after having nightmares.

"Oh. Nothing...good dream is all." Harry's eyes swimming with the events of last night. Yet his chest felt bruised and his privates were a little sticky.

"Right...well get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Ron patted his friend on the leg and left before all of the food was to run out.

"Yeah..." Harry dragged himself out of bed reluctantly. He grabbed his towel from the rod and turned on the shower.

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, it was a major difference from last night. Remembering how out if character he acted. That wasn't him; by god that wasn't him. Harry wasn't the type to flaunt and flirt...it was awkward enough asking somebody to the ball two months ago. Harry shook his head and smiled. He got what he wanted after all but maybe he acted without thought or consequence.

Harry stepped into the shower, today was a big day. In a few hours he would be taking on his second challenge. All kinds of things were running through his head at the moment. He was worried about what creatures he would find in the Black Lake and he was concerned with the possibility of drowning...

Harry cleaned himself up and stepped out with the towel around his waist. "I wonder how Snape is after last night..." Harry sighed. It wouldn't be too surprising if Professor Snape had woken up resenting what a night he had.

Still life goes on. He had bigger problems to worry about today that was for sure. Harry dried his hair roughly and brushed his teeth. Harry knew that he had to meet Nevil soon.

"Harry you seem tense..." Nevil pointed out.

"You don't say. But where's Ron and Hermione? They should be here right now." Harry looked all around the doc for his friends which were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sure they're on their way. Here take this." Nevil passed Harry some giliwig. Nevil had a talent for herbology and therefore knew exactly what Harry needed so that he'd stay alive.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm positive." Nevil reasured.

"For an hour? You're completely sure?" Nevil's face squinted a little.

"Well...there is a debate between herbologists about it's effects on salt water versus fresh water but..." Nevil also feared for Harry's life because if this failed to work then he would have indirectly killed Harry.

"You're telling me this now? Nevil!" Harry became even more scared, he was already having doubts about whether this would actually work.

"Put that in your mouth!" Professor Moody nudged Harry to put the giliwig in his mouth. They were seconds from starting and the effects usually take a minute or so to kick in.

"Urgh...!" The bitterness and the slimy feeling of the giliwig as it slid down his throat made him heave.

"At the sound of the canon..." Dumbledore announced. Like the last challenge; Mr Filch released the canon as soon as Dumbledore mentioned the word. Leaving everyone caught off guard. Still the three contestants dove in apart from Harry who was still struggling with his giliwig. So Professor Moody pushed the boy in so that he'd actually enter the water before first place showed up.

Miss DelePur was pulled from the water only minutes after the dove in meaning that she was in last place. Cedric rose to the surface with Joe in his arms, he was first place. Viktor Krum was second to breach, his job was to rescue Hermione from the water. When Harry reached the person he was supposed to save there were two still strung to seaweed. The merpeople would only let him take one. Yet every fibre of Harry's being was to save the girl left stranded. His giliwig was wearing off, his webbed hands became singular much like his feet.

Harry pushed the two upwards until they were free to escape on their own. Harry, however was loosing oxygen quickly, he could no longer hold his breath. So he got out his wand.

"Acencio!" Harry flew through the water and into the air. He flopped down onto the deck like a fish, shivering and spitting out water.

As a reward for saving two lives he was given a kiss by Flur and awarded second place because of his efforts and 'moral fibre'. The second stage was eventful, more so than he thought.

Harry was on his way back from a rather disturbing and uncomfortable talk with Dumbledore. Harry had told Dumbledore that he had been having dreams about Barty Crouch's son being in cohorts with Voldemort; after Harry stumbled across one of Dumbledore's memories swimming about.

Harry approached Snape's potion storage room when Igor Karcraf burst through the door, his dark mark on his arm was fully on display. It seemed like he and Professor Snape had been in an argument about Voldemort.

Harry attempted to walk on past like he hadn't seen anything but along came an angry voice. "Potter!" Snape yelled down the hallway.

"Sir?" Harry approached his Professor cautiously. It seemed as though he was in a foul mood.

"Let me show you something." Snape climbed up the ladder to the top shelf of his store room and grabbed a small green bottle before getting down again. "Impressive work today Potter. Giliwig I'm assuming...?" Snape mentioned on his way down.

"Yes sir." Harry blushed slightly at his Professor's compliment.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Snape held the bottle out in front of Harry.

"No, Sir. I don't know." Harry answered back quietly.

"No more than three drops of this would even make You-Know-Who reveal his deepest darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is sadly against the rules..." Snape could feel himself getting angry with Harry. After last night, Snape could have beaten Harry to a pulp right here...right now.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Professor..." Harry gulped. He wondered if Professor Snape knew that it was himself that came to Snape yesterday.

"You and your friends gave been stealing from my store room again! The infactuation potion and a gender swap potion went missing the other day. I don't know what you three are using them for but believe me. I will find out!" Snape slammed the door in Harry's face. Seeing those guilt ridden eyes stare back at him made his blood pressure rise.

"This is bad..." Harry mumbled to himself as he stormed off. Meanwhile Snape stood behind the door to his store room, flustered.

"That boy. Why can't you just leave things alone?" Snape admittedly felt terrible about yelling at Harry. It was madness...he must have been loosing his edge or something because there was no way that he was actually falling for Harry. "Potter...why do you have your mother's eyes?" Snape put a hand over his chest and looked back on his past, when he was in high school and in love with Lilly but did nothing but dream about her. That was until she fell in love with James Potter, the man who made his life hell. Even to this day his one and only love had been Lilly. So when Harry first came to Hogwarts, Snape hated him for being Jame's Son.

Why did things have to get complicated? Harry was a student and Snape was a teacher; they were more than twenty years of age difference between them. Snape's realisation of that fact is a little too late; he and Harry had already done the unthinkable.

Little did Snape care to think about what last night really was; it was his first time. Sure he had women falling all over him once he left school but the truth was that he had never loved anyone enough to sleep with them.

"I have to catch Potter in the act." Snape mumbled to himself. It was all well and good blaming Harry but he would have to know for sure.

Harry did come back later on that evening to collect more potions from Snape's storeroom. Despite it being risky, having been singled out only a few hours ago. Harry wanted to celebrate his success today, with the one he loved the most.

Snape had left the storeroom door unlocked to catch the thief figuring that if his mystery late night romancer was Harry then he'd probably use the potions tonight.

That Harry did, he took his father's cloak to the storeroom and stole the potions he needed. Then like last time he went to the girl's bathroom to make the transformation. Everything was the same as the time before. Harry developed a big bust, curvy waist and feminine features.

Once Harry was satisfied with the transformation he left the bathroom to head out to Snape's quarters. Harry actually read the warnings written on the gender swap potion. It clearly states, in black and white that not only does the anatomy change but so does the mentality. Little late to be reading the labels of things that he'd already taken.

Still life went on, went all the way to Snape's room. Harry knocked on the door and waited. Snape peeked on the person behind the doir through the peep hole.

"Miss Bell. It's late. I trust that you don't need taking to your dorm?" Harry scoffed. It seems like Snape wasn't interested.

"No sir. I actually needed to talk to you. I was busy all day and didn't have the chance...it's about last night..." Snape's eyes grew bold at the mention.

"What is it?" Snape bellowed; his tone was serious and already Harry knew that Snape was rigid.

"It's a little awkward to say. Can I come in?" Snape unlached his door and opened it wide enough for Harry to walk on through, "about last night..." Harry made sure the door was closed before he said anything more. "Let's..." Harry put his hands on either of Snape's cheeks and kissed him. "Let's do it again!" Harry was so eager to be with Snape even after they had only just been with each other last night.

"I don't think we should." Snape pulled away from Harry. "I am a teacher and you are a student Miss Bell. The sooner you get that clear the better." Snape stood his ground. It was easier to refuse when he knew that the girl was Harry.

"What are you saying? You're saying that you don't like me?" Harry took offense to the rejection.

That is exactly what I am saying." Snape put simply.

"So...does this mean that you like men? Like Harry Potter...I think he's good looking." Snape's glare fixed. He grinded his teeth inside his mouth because he was so frustrated.

"Your nonsense offends me. I do not, nor will I ever like men. Especially Harry Potter. Do I make myself clear?!" Professor Snape yelled.

"Right. You seem really stressed. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. Let me make you a drink..." Harry felt shaken. Hearing how Snape really felt about him was a major disappointment but he already knew that the love he felt wasn't mutual.

"After this will you leave?" Snape sat down cautiously. He knew that Harry would try and slip him an infactuation potion. So he was already prepared. Snape had the antidote. Before Harry came back in with the drinks he downed the entire bottle. This time he wouldn't give in to Harry. Instead he would tell him what's what.

"Here." Harry had slipped Snape the infatuation potion but not lonly that but Harry also tropped some Velictar Sirum in Snape's drink.

"Thanks." Snape took a large gulp of his drink. Harry watched over with delight.

"So you don't like Harry Potter?" Harry asked once again. This time he hoped to get a better result.

"As a student, he is annoying and irresponsible. As a person, I'm not sure what to think. His mother was my first love...he's got his mother's eyes." Snape had no idea that he was actually confessing so much information.

"So you have feelings for him?" Harry tried to clarify what Snape meant exactly.

"I don't know! I don't have feelings for him...I'm confused..you see." Harry smiled. He tried to hide his happiness knowing that he'd have to rejoice on his own.

"Do you know who I am?" It was a dangerous move but after earlier Harry couldn't help but think that Snape knew that his facade wasn't real.

"Oh come on! Did you really think that you're fooling anyone Potter? I know that it's you. Your eyes are the same..." Harry stood up from his chair.

"Oh. This is awkward. To be honest; I just wanted to know if you liked me or not. I came to you last night with selfish intentions." Harry wasn't under any potion but he still felt the need to tell the truth.

"I am a fool for believing in such lies. You and your father are the same. You're both set out to make me seem pathetic." Snape began to feel insecure.

"No. That's not it at all. Professor, I have feelings for you. It's making my life miserable. I understand that you hate my father but stop comparing us!" Harry defended himself. Snape's hatred for his father was going to lead him in the opposite direction to what he would ever want.

"I can't like you. You have to understand. It's not right...I don't like you that way. I loved your mother but you are not her...I know that." Snape lowered his tone. Not only was he trying to give Harry that message but also himself.

"Professor...I hope you don't mind but..." Harry walked over to his Professor and pulled the hair out of his face. "I just want to..." Harry kissed Snape. The kiss felt different to the ones last night, it was like it was their first kiss. Not between Snape and Kim but between Snape and Harry.

"You can't just..." Harry gave his Professor no time to finish before stealing his lips once more.

"I will never give up on my feelings." Harry warned .

"You indolent child." Snape growled. He hated change. Things were so much simpler without change.

"Shh..." Harry continued to kiss his Professor. To get more comfortable he sat on his lap. Snape could get up and push Harry off any time he wanted. Snape just sat there. It was unprecedented but enjoyable. Snape found himself, Before long, running his hand up Harry's back. Thus pulling him in closer. Neither of them cared to speak a word until.

"Oh..." Harry coukd feel Snape's penis press against his own private parts. It was obvious that even just some light kissing made him horny.

"I don't know what to say." Snape was aware that the person that he was kissing was Harry but during the heat of things he didn't care.

"It's okay." Harry continued to kiss his Professor. The atmosphere in the room was getting hotter as the kisses became more passionate.

"Like last time." The foreplay was a lot more awkward today. Like it was their very first time.

"Go on. You can touch them. This might be the last time after all." Snape gingerly placed a hand on one of Harry's breasts. Snape nervously squeezed it. Harry payed no attention to it and resumed kissing. Harry could aslo feel his own privates becoming wet, even more so as Snape's penis pressed against him. So Harry began to grind on Snape. Rocking his hips into Snape's erection. Harry send a hand down to Snape's groin and began to gently rub the erection.

"I want to lick you. Can I?" Snape didn't ask yesterday, he did it like instinct.

"Mnn." Harry pulled down his trousers and underwear. "Where do you want me?" It was uncomfortable on the chair because there wasnt enough room.

"Stand with either legs spread out on each arm. Above my head." This was new. It sounded interesting. So he obliged. Standing spread out over Snape. Snape's head was perfectly in line with Harry's vagina.

"Okay..." Snape began to fiddle with Harry's clit a little as a warm up. Harry liked it a lot. Snape put his tongue directly onto Harry's vagina. Harry had never tasted so good. Harry was addictive

"Does this feel good?" Snape had to make sure that he wasn't taking advantage of Harry or hurting him in any way because he was so much older.

"Don't stop." Harry begged. Harry had heard that the most pleasurable thing for a woman was to be licked, now he could totally agree. It was a new kind of turn on, a moist, strong and quick way of turning anybody on.

"Fine." Snape poked his tongue in Harry's hole. His tongue wasn't long enough to hit his gspot but it made Harry's vagina pulse. Snape spreaded Harry's vagina out further so that he could cover everything with his tongue.

"It feels too good." Harry couldn't take much more licking. It made his head spin and his heart race like he was about to orgasm.

"Cum on me. It's okay." Snape sucked on Harry's clit forcefully then licked one of his fingers. Snape traced the hole with the finger before sliding it in carefully.

"My god!" Harry exclaimed. Snape took that for a good thing and began to finger Harry all the while licking his clit. "Faster..." Harry begged.

"Okay." Snape aimed specifically for the patch of skin that was quite rough just before the large bulge in Harry's vagina. He performed a 'come to me' finger gesture. Harry's toes curled with pleasure.

"I want to cum." Harry announced. He was slightly nervous because it felt a little like he was about to pee. Yet the pleasure was so overwhelming that he couldn't help it. "Yes! Harder!" Harry grabbed his own breast and began to tweak the nipples violently as he was thrown with orgasm. "Uh uh! Huuuu!" Harry moaned. As he released his cum shot out like a fountain all over Snape's face.

"Squirter." Snape liked his lipes menacingly.

"I had no idea that I could do that..." Harry panted.

"It's normal and sexy." Snape complimented whilst licking his finger clean. "Now that you're ready." Snape pulled his trousers down to his ankles. His penis stood erect and high. "Sit." Snape was so horny that he couldn't wait to have Harry's vagina wrapped around his dick.

Harry slowly lowered himself onto Snape's penis. It wasn't as tight like last night because this was their second time. "Mnn." Harry moaned as Snape's dick filled his hole.

"Ugh. Bounce on me." Snape demanded. He was too horny to watch what he was saying. Harry bounced up and down rubbing his clit on Snape's skin as he did so.

"Professor..." Harry wheezed as he threw himself back down onto Snape's penis.

"Like that. Just like that." Snape's mouth grew dry from exhaustion. He wished for this to be over soon so that he could feed his pleasure.

"Oh feels good." Harry swirled his hips around a little to play with the dick inside himself.

"Hurry." Snape grabbed Harry by the hips and assisted him in his bouncing which had noticeably slowed down. Snape couldn't hold on much longer.

"Together." Harry kissed Professor Snape. The moanes of orgasm filled each other's mouth.

"Uh hu..mhhn." Harry came for the second time that night, like before he squirted his cum all over Snape's lap.

"Mnnnn!" Snape tried to muffle out the sound of his orgasm by closing his mouth. It was a fantastic feeling, a feeling greater than ever before.

It was a shame that after such amazing sex Snape had to wipe Harry's memory of the event. After Harry had gotten dressed Snape drew hus wand and performed a memory charm on Harry. His reasons for it were to only protect Harry and forget about past troubles. It was part of his plan, the sex wasn't; Snape thought that once he lured Harry back to his room he could wipe Harry's memory of their encounter. Snape did not expect to be slipped the truth sirum that he had showed to Harry earlier that day. Snape planned to stop producing the potions that Harry needed and burn all of the references to them in his books.

Snape put Harry to bed in his own dorm and watched him fall asleep. Snape thought that it would be in both of their best interests that he restrain from communicating with Harry.

Snape knew that it would be hard for Harry to make further advancements. Harry would have to try and go back to a time before he tried to make a move. An unrequited love is always the most painful thing to feel when you are so desperately in love.

Thanks for the follows! This is my first ever HP fanfic and it seems to be going well! I am really trying to push forward with the plot now so excuse my time errors; their done on purpose haha.

Just don't forget to review...I would like to know what I should improve on or bits that I should develop on. Or if you have a suggestion that you would like me to add or something let me know.

I won't bite!


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, you look absolutely haggard. What time did you sleep last night?" Harry had dark black rings under his eyes. To put it simply Harry was drained.

"Not late. I suppose it's just the stress of yesterday's competition." Luckily the memory charm that Snape had put on Harry's mind was strong enough to enclose all of the memories from the night before.

"I guess. Looks like you won't get much sleep this morning...Hermione wants to make sure that you're packed." Harry's eyes were battling with the sunlight that beamed into the room.

"Is Hermione coming too?" Harry ran his hand through his hair to move the bangs from his face.

"Yeah. Turns out that her parents are going to a convention in Canada for Christmas. Mum doesn't mind of course...you know how mum loves Hermione." Sometimes Ron's mother relied on Hermione to be the only sane one she could talk to. Beeing that Jinny was too young to talk about womanly issues; other than that she was totally surrounded by men.

"Oh. Right. I haven't packed yet. It won't take long. It's lot like I have a lot." It was the sad reality. All of the clothes that Harry owned were either three sizes too big or slightly small in places they shouldn't. Either way he was grateful for having clothes.

"Yeah...well...that's another thing. Mum wants to take you shopping." Ron smiled.

"Your mum does too much for me as it is. I couldn't let her do that." Harry knew that not having parents was a disadvantage and a bother to not even just himself, but those around him.

"It's no big deal. It's not as if she'd buy you brand clothes or anything like that. Just as a little Christmas bonus if you want to put it that way." Ron stroked Harry's leg gingerly.

"I'm just glad to be escaping another Christmas in hell. It's devastating watching Dudley open a bunch of presents and complain that there aren't enough or that they are too small." Harry sighed groggily.

"He's a twat. Like you said, you're not going back for Christmas anyway." Ron reminded Harry calmly.

"I expect that your mum will have us baking mince pies and putting up decorations when we get there." Harry was reminiscing over the time he had spent with Ron last Christmas.

"You know mum. Loves the holidays." Ron's mother goes to extreme lengths during holiday celebrations now that all of her children have flocked the nest and are missing for the majority of the year. Holidays had to be special.

"Yeah...hey Ron...do you ever get that feeling like you're supposed to remember something...but you just can't put your finger on it?" Harry asked, such feeling had been troubling him all morning.

"Of course! It's worse in the morning...could be that you've forgotten what you dreamed about?" Harry wasn't so assured.

"Right. I think I should shower..." Harry's privates felt slightly damp and sticky; little could he remember why.

"Sure mate. You do that. I guess I'll see you around then?" Ron stood up, stretched and gave a giant yawn.

Harry laid out his uniform on his bed, so it was ready for when he got out of the shower. Harry questioned himself as to why he was so sticky, usually he would remember what he had dreamed about to be this sticky; it was strange that he had forgotten an erotic dream and by the looks of things a very erotic dream.

Harry washed his body free of the mat of dried cum. Luckily for him he was the only one still left in the dorm, lessons would begin very soon seeing as Harry had missed all of breakfast. This was the perfect opportunity to jerk off. Being in a dorm with all males there wasn't a good time to do such activity.

After Harry had succeeded in making himself orgasm he sprayed himself over with the hose of the shower. Harry turned off the tap and got out. He towel dried his hair like usual and dried his body before shoving on some boxers and a plain white shirt.

"Better..." He whispered quietly to himself. After a long steamy shower and a quick release he felt better than ever. Harry went straight to first lesson. He was the first person to arrive at potions; even before Hermione.

"What a lovely surprise Mr Potter. All dressed and ready to learn I see. Just wait here for the others." Snape shut the door on Harry, leaving him waiting outside and quite startled.

"Nice to see you too sir..." Harry huffed at the closed door. Snape had to keep things the same as before so that Harry wouldn't feel out of place and question why. Snape had to continue to hate Harry.

"What happened to you at breakfast?" Hermione complained as she approached Harry.

"I woke up late. Snape wouldn't let me in...so I'm waiting." Harry cursed at the closed door.

"He really doesn't like you Harry." Hermione rubbed in. Harry rolled his eyes what at the ironic fact, the person that he cared for the most didn't even want to acknowledge his existance.

"I know." Harry took another painful stare at the door. It felt like a door had shut on his heart. Harry's eyes began to blink profusely and he bit down on his bottom lip as the lump in his throat began to throb.

"You alright Harry?" It's always when somebody asks whether you're feeling alright that you can't contain your tears anymore. Harry put his hands over his eyes and started to sob.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione tried to pull Harry's hands away from his face. "Harry..." When continued to cry Hermione could only put her arms around Harry to try and comfort him.

"I can't stand it anymore." Harry wailed.

"What?" Hermione looked at the door and thought for q second. "He's like that with everyone. You shouldn't cry about it...he's just rude." Hermione couldn't quite understand why Harry was crying for Snape's approval.

"Come with me..." Harry took Hermione's hand but kept his head to the floor as tears still streamed from his eyes. Once in a while he would rub away some snot from his nose with his uniform. Harry lead Hermione to the first floor girl's bathroom; home to Moaning Mertle.

"Why are we Harry?" Hermione pulled her hand away from Harry's grip.

"I have something that I need to tell you. I'm telling you first because Ron will probably explode when he finds out." Harry stood still in front of Hermione and straightened himself out. Harry hadn't told anybody about his secret love for Snape before.

"Harry do you- never mind..." Hermione looked as if she knew exactly what Harry wanted to disclose to her.

"Do I what...it'd be easier for you to know rather than me having to tell you..." Harry hadn't planned on telling anybody about his feelings so in this moment everything was awkward.

"Do you...don't shoot me for asking but do you- do you like Professor Snape?" Hermione threw out into the air.

"I...I..." Harry was lost for words, he didn't think that Hermione really knew.

"You do don't you?" Hermione covered her mouth with both hands in shock.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he felt the sweat, brought about through the pressure of the situation, form on his forehead.

"Well...sort of. I thought something was up. This is quite shocking, I have to admit." Hermione tried to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"I know that I can trust you to keep it a secret..." Harry stuttered.

"Of course. So...how long has it been? Since you started to..." Hermione couldn't finish her question without it sounding completely strange.

"Since the start of the year." Harry confessed.

"Ah..." Hermione nodded.

"So this means that you're gay...?" Hermione's eyes travelled around the room.

"I'm not sure. I like Snape, sure. I just don't really have feelings for other men. This is awkward...I'm sorry for telling you all this." Harry sat down on the benches next to the sink.

"No. Harry, it's fine. You can tell me anything. It's just- this is a lot to take in all at once." Hermione rubbed Harry's shoulder gently and sat beside him.

"Thanks..." Harry appreciated a friend like Hermione. He knew that Ron would probably never really understand what Harry was going through.

"You have to tell Ron, Harry. You need a man's opinion on this." Harry sighed heavily.

"I know. I don't think that I am ready to tell him just yet. Isn't there anybody gay that I could talk to? You know, if so great." Harry turned his back to Hermione and stood up.

"I know of one person. It surprised me...Cedric. He's gay. You wouldn't think." Harry shot round.

"He's gay? You're joking?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cedric Diggary, competitor in the tournament and hottest Hufflepuff student that ever lived.

"No. I thought that he was joking at first. Turns out that he's a little flimsey with who he sleeps with." Harry knew Cedric as a great wizzard; far more advanced than himself, now Cedric was a player, major one at that.

"How did I not know about this?" Harry scoffed at his own ignorance.

"Considering how many people he has slept with. None have been particularly vocal about it. For good reason to." Hermione still couldn't believe some of Cedric's 'bed buddies'.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked unknowingly.

"Draco..." Hermione need not say anymore.

"He's gay?" Harry was stunned.

"He's not. Rumor has it that Cedric is quite a smooth talker. He can get anybody into bed if he really wanted to." Hermione mentioned. "I was actually going to tell you that you're on his list at the moment."

"List? What list?" Harry argued.

"The list of people that he wants to sleep with..." Hermione shamelessly told.

"Me? I'm on his list? Why?" Harry thought that it was very unusual that he would be wanted by anyone, sexually.

"That, I don't know. Speak to him Harry. Maybe he can give you some advice. About this Snape thing...you've got to keep your head up. In the end of the day you're a student and he's a teacher. The chances of you two dating are pretty slim." Hermione had to make Harry face reality.

"I know. A guy can dream though Hermione. Aftee class today I'll speak to Cedric. For now we have to get to class." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Just don't get hurt." Hermione warned.

"I'm trying. I know when enough his enough." Harry was used to rejection whether it'd be from girls or boys.


	7. Chapter 7

ㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹㄹ

"Go on Harry!" Hermione nudged Harry towards Cedric forcefully. She quickly hid behind the book shelf in the library whilst Harry approached Cedric.

"Cedric...hey." Harry stood awkwardly in front of Cedric. All the while he couldn't help but think about Cedric being gay. Then again Cedric was the type; too handsome and dashing to be straight.

"Harry, Great work the other day. Can't believe that you got second place. You earned it." Harry could now see how charming Cedric was. Despite only being attracted to Snape Harry could tell why so many people have fallen for him.

"Not as good as first. I actually wanted to ask you something private..." Harry looked around the library at the people that surrounded them.

"About?" Cedric placed his book down onto the table on front of him.

"It's a little bit...I don't think we should talk here." Harry suggested. Cedric gave Harry a confused look.

"Okay. Sure. Let's take this somewhere else." Cedric began to wonder off. Harry looked behind him for advise from Hermione. She only shooed him away, indicating that he should follow Cedric.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously. He was currently following Cedric down a corridor he'd never been down before.

"Oh. Last year I found an abandoned room in the west wing. I use it for studying and for 'awkward' talks." Cedric explained. "I can assume that you want to talk about my life style?" Harry coughed.

"Actually...I have some questions to ask. Hermione told me about your ' life style'." Harry felt the colour drain from his face. He knew that he was about to embark on a very dangerous and debilitating quest for answers.

"You think that you're gay?" Cedric asked blankly.

"I think so." Cedric took out his wand and unlocked the door. Inside there was a desk, book shelf and a sofa. Harry could imagine how many people had sat on that sofa...how many bare arses had been on those cushions.

"You've come to the right person. I knew that I was gay from the age of 15...so only two years ago. Round about your age actually." Cedric confessed freely.

"How did you know?" Harry sat down on the red sofa despite the images he imagined before doing so.

"Apart from the obvious; finding guys attractive, finding women unsatisfactory...and having a major crush on a former DADA teacher Mr Greenback." Harry could relate. "Why do you think that you're gay Harry?"

"I have a crush on somebody. It's really frustrating because I think this person is straight..." Harry felt pained to say it.

"May I ask who this person is?" Cedric leaned against his desk and over lapped his legs.

"It's a teacher..." Harry found it hard to tell that much.

"A teacher. Now that I think about it...it's probably Processor Snape. I get it Harry...he's dark and mysterious. Not my type but each to their own I suppose." It seemed like Harry's love wasn't as hidden as he thought it was, turns out that quite a few people knew.

"Cedric...I'm confused. You're the only one that can help me." Harry begged.

"You definitely need my help. Let's start with some basic questions." Cedric stood up straight like he meant business.

"Sure. Give it a go."

"Do you find women sexually attractive?" Cedric leaned forward and focused on Harry.

"I can acknowledge that some girls are good looking but I don't find them sexually attractive. I wouldn't mind being a girl and having sex with a man...if that makes any difference." Harry felt embarrassed to be revealing so much about his private life.

"It makes a big difference. Do you think males are sexually attractive?" Harry gulped.

"Some...to different extents." Harry had to tell the truth so that Cedric could really help him out with his problems.

"Have you ever dreampt about having sex with a girl?" Cedric was coming up with questions of off the top of his head.

"Yes. Joe...that's It." Harry had been attracted to Joe at one stage. Which made his love affair with Snape pretty confusing.

"Would you have sex with me?" Cedric carelessly asked.

"This isn't a part of the test is it?" Harry asked nervously. He suddenly remembered that he was on Cedric's list.

"Just answer the question." Cedric smiled innocently.

"You're handsome...I suppose so. This is all hypothetical, right?" Harry had to make sure that Cedric wasn't going to pounce on him.

"Absolutely. Say if I was to kiss you...what would you do? Give in or push me away?" Cedric was becoming slightly careless with his questions which made Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Depends on the mood." Cedric sat next to Harry on the sofa.

"I'm going to kiss you and you have to tell me how you feel. If it's weird tell me, if it's disgusting tell me, if it's a turn on tell me." Cedric put a hand on Harry's cheek and pulled him in. Cedric planted his lips onto Harry's. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut. Even still he didn't pull away. So Cedric deepened the kiss. Harry loosened his intense look on his face as he became more accustomed to the kiss. "How was It?" Cedric pulled away.

"It was great...I guess...it's my first kiss with a man." Cedric laughed at Harry's innocence.

"Harry I don't know if this will be good news or bad news but...you're gay. I've never met somebody so submissive before it's rather cute." Cedric relayed.

"Well I had pretty much figured that much out myself but it feels good to have a confirmation." Harry smiled.

"Now about this teacher...I think you should start dating somebody else. That way you can make Snape jealous. If he sees you with another man he might just realise what he's been missing." Cedric saw this golden opportunity and took it.

"That could work. I've seen it happen a lot in movies..." It seemed like Harry had taken Cedric's bait.

"I'm not seeing anybody at the moment. Want to get together?" Harry knew that Cedric was pushing his luck but Cedric was his first male kiss which had to count for something.

"Hermione told me that I'm on your list..." Cedric chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Then think of it this way...you do me a favor and I'll do you a favor." Harry found the offer tempting.

"So, if I sleep with you you'll try and get Snape to fall for me?" Harry just had to clarify.

"That's the deal. Are you in? Or do I have to jump you to get what I want. For a long time now Harry; I've wanted to have you sit on my sofa." Cedric teased.

"I bet...fine let's do it. I'll give you two months. If you can't get Snape to fall for me by then, then it's over." Harry had to draw some kind off guide lines because he didn't want to be suck with Cedric for the rest of school.

"That's if you don't fall for me first..." Cedric said playfully.

"Deal?" Harry steered away from that impossibility.

"Deal." Cedric confirmed their deal with a kiss. He grabbed Harry by the back of the head and pulled him in for a smooch. "Leave everything to me." Cedric promised. Harry instantly regretted his decision but a deal was a deal. If things didn't work out the way he had hoped do; in two months from now he could always break up with Cedric. Harry was concerned about what Cedric had said before about falling for him, that good looking and charming Cedric was going to be a difficult job to dodge. Harry had to rely on the fact that his love for Snape was so strong that it would withstand Cedric and his charming ways.

Note/: Little short but to the point! Actual story begins shortly!


	8. Chapter 8

ㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌㅌ

There is nothing more stress reliving than riding on the Hogwarts Express train. Whether it was coming to start another year or retire from the last one. Harry felt at peace for the whole five hour journey.

"Can I sit with you?" Cedric pulled open the cart door and slid his way on through.

"Sure." Harry looked over at Hermione, the two exchanged an awkward but apprehensive look that only them two would understand.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Ron gave Cedric a dirty look. It was clear that Ron knew about Cedric's life style. Ron was very homophobic which is what troubled Harry so much.

"I know that you don't like me very much Ron. I'm actually coming with you to your house...your dad invited me and my father over for dinner." Cedric sat himself next to Harry, so close that it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Really? Fine." Ron turned his head to look out of the window as he tried to avoid saying anything else on the matter. He had to watch his tongue around his dad's mates kids; unfortunately. If he could speak freely then he'd probably say something deeply regrettable.

"Harry about our arrangement. Do your friends know?" Cedric whispered quietly. Even so his voice could still be heard on the small carriage.

"No. Not now..." Harry warned. "Or else." Harry knew the deal very well and could use his side of the bargain to blackmail and control Cedric if he wanted to.

"It's okay Harry. My lips are sealed." Cedric pretended to zip his mouth up and lock it in the corner. Then he playfully threw away the key.

"I suppose you just want us to ignore that, like it never happened?" When the air became silent again Ron had to bring it back up.

"It's alright Ron. You don't have to worry. You too Hermione." Harry couldn't meet his friend's prying eyes.

"I don't want you getting involved with him Harry." Ron spat out bitterly.

"What do you mean by that Ron?" Harry had had enough of Ron's attitude so far on this train journey. It seemed like Ron had something to say.

"You know that he's...you know..." Ron couldn't bring himself to speak of the word, it felt dirty on his tongue. A word as vile as the Dark Lord's name.

"It's okay Harry I'm used to it." Cedric tried to calm Harry down but the fact was; Harry wasn't angry about Cedric being humiliated and judged, he was angry with the fact that he could never tell his best friend his darkest secret because Ron would never accept it.

"No. Ron what's gotten into you? What have you got against gay people?" Harry rose from his seat.

"It's foul. Two men...having sex. It's wrong Harry. It's not normal." Ron was confused as to why Harry was defending Cedric.

"That's enough Ron!" Hermione yelled. She slapped him on the arm to try and get him to stop taking.

"Maybe I should leave?" Cedric stood up and walked over to the door. He knew when he wasn't wanted, all his presence did was cause an argument between friends.

"Good." Ron waved goodbye as Cedric left the carriage.

"I'll see you guys when we get off..." Harry followed Cedric out. He couldn't stay with Ron while he was in this state of mind. Or leave Cedric.

"Look what you've done! Why can't you just leave things alone?!" Hermione didn't feel much like speaking to Ron, she couldn't leave Ron on his own though.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I just can't stand that barstard." Ron didn't understand why the atmosphere was so tense and maybe Harry should have done the good thing and told Ron long ago rather than having been made to feel scummy.

"Cedric...I'm sorry about him. Sometimes he just doesn't understand where the lines are." Harry felt the need to apologise on behalf of Ron and his fixed mind.

"It's okay, really. It's not the worst thing I've experienced. Thanks for trying to stand up to Ron...I know that that couldn't have been easy." Cedric exhaled deeply.

"He was being a pig about it. I couldn't just sit there and insult you. More so...all of the gays." Harry knew now how it would be like to tell Ron about his sexuality.

"It's a sad price you have to pay for living life the way you want. You'll always get people who disagree with you and your ideas or beliefs." Cedric was very knowledgeable when he didn't have sex on the brain.

"I agree. I can't see Ron warming up to the idea though... Let's forget him for now. Let's get something from the trolley." The should of the squeaky wheels began to rattle through the isle. And the same friendly voice called out; "Anything from the trolley?"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley was still piled high with sweets and snacks for the journey. Not once had the trolley emptied; there was an unlimited supply of sweets enough to go around three times and then some.

"What do you want?" Harry asked to Cedric.

"I'll have some liquorice wands and some every flavor beans." The little old lady got Cedric's munch.

"A chocolate frog and some drooballs please." Harry received his sweets in exchange for some guinnies. Luckily Harry's parents had left him with a load of money. He usually brought a lot when he was on the train.

"Cheers Harry." Cedric sat down next to Harry and sat close, despite there being another side of seats and ample room further along the row. Cedric had decided to sit close by Harry. "Would you mind if I bewitched the door?" Cedric was seventeen and could therefore do magic outside of school which was handy for life's little inconveniences.

"Go ahead." Harry watched as Cedric put a sound proofing charm on the door and drew the curtain covering the small window for extra privacy.

"I love using magic." Cedric muttered to himself.

"I hope that Ron gets over this...it'll make staying with him for the holidays very awkward..." Harry wouldn't dream of staying with Ron if he was still pissed, he hated to feel unwelcome and unwanted.

"You know, if things go upside down you're welcome at mine. You are my boyfriend now. It's the least I can do." Harry seemed squeamish to the idea of having a boyfriend.

"Just hearing you talk about being my boyfriend is a little weird still. It'll take some getting used to. It's not a permanent thing anyway..." Cedric looked down at his jeans with anguish.

"You have no hope for this to work out do you?" Cedric felt disheartened by Harry's conical mind set.

"Well no. You knew what this was about from the beginning. I love Snape...I'm sorry if you think you have a chance with me but you don't." Harry had to set Cedric straight he didn't want Cedric to try anything other than what they agreed to.

"Open your heart Harry. Maybe there's a space for me somewhere?" Cedric placed a hand on Harry's chest and looked up at him.

"Cedric you know that I'm in love with Snape..." Harry hated himself for feeling drawn to Cedric's hazel eyes and his long eyelashes.

"Just give me one percent. Just one." Cedric pleaded.

"Okay...why not." Harry permitted Cedric to have a one percent chance. Harry was adamant that his feelings wouldn't change no matter how charming Cedric was.

"You won't regret it. I'm a nice guy once you get to know me." Cedric smiled. His eyes had a gleam of happiness to them which made a change from the usually dull expression.

"You've got two months. You either help me win Snape over or you persuade me to move onto you...if you can." Harry was very sceptical about Cedric's ability. Then again only somebody with pure talent could persuade Draco into sleeping with them.

""""""""""""

"Harry...why'd you go off with Cedric? I was really rude but you didn't have to leave. Being suck with Hermione for four hours was a nightmare." Hermione had chewed him out for being so insensitive about Cedric's sexuality.

"You were an asshole Ron. Any second you two would have started a punch up." Harry knew that Hermione must have said something influencial to Ron because Ron seemed to be listening to her a whole lot more. It was obvious that they were falling for each other but both were too stubborn to take any advances.

"Yeah well...just came as a shock to me, finding out that he was gay. Great wizard like that..." Ron shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's something that you're going to have to accept. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of Cedric around." Harry indiscretely warned.

"I suppose so...seems you two are hanging out a lot lately." Ron looked over at Cedric who appeared to be laughing alongside Hermione. Cedric looked like a normal person, if Ron had to think of it that way; Cedric was just a person, a friend with a different preference.

"Yeah. He's helping me to do something at the moment. It shouldn't take too long." Harry scoffed as he was once again reminded of the conditions of their relationship.

"Alright...what's he helping you to do? Maybe I could help you?" Ron asked innocently. Harry still felt guilty about keeping Ron in the dark but it was something that needed to be done.

"I don't think that you'd be able to help. It's a competition thing. After the last game I'll tell you...don't want to get ahead of myself." Harry couldn't contain his smile When he thought of winning Snape's love.

"If you say so..." Ron was not all too convinced with Harry's testimony. He didn't trust Cedric hanging around with Harry, nothing good could ever come out of it. "Harry. I didn't want to say anything but be careful. I know you know what you're doing but I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay Ron. I know who he is and what he's done. You don't have to worry about me." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Just watch him." Ron smiled half heartedly.

"What about you and Hermione. I've noticed the way that you to look at each other..." Harry had to change the subject before he told Ron anymore. At the mention of Hermione's name the ginger boy turned an even deaper shade of red.

"Me and Hermione? No chance!" Ron walked on too embarrassed to walk with Harry. He had been caught out and now he felt slightly ashamed and very tomato like.

"Ha." Harry chuckled happily. There was no more tension between him and Ron again and now he had embarrased his friend to high heavens.

"Hold on!" It was at moments like this that Harry felt the happiest. When surrounded by his friends without a care in the world.

Note:/ be patient with me...this is my first ever HP fanfic xD


End file.
